


New Goals

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, Spoilers for after the aether base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: After insanity and fear, there's always hope.





	

Moon walked out of the doors of the palace-like structure and walked slowly over to a certain blonde, tackling her into a hug. Lillie almost jumped in her grip, before relaxing.

 

"D-do I look cute in this? It's an outfit I bought and-" "You look stunning." A couple giggles and short kisses followed.

 

"Hey stop this, we have to get moving." Gladion pointed to the exit before Hau this time snuck up on him and pecked him on the cheek. The blonde boy turned red. "H-hey!"

 

Hau grinned broadly. "No need to rush, we just took down two entire teams! We need to relax and take it slow." Gladion shook his head, his blush lowering by a couple hues. "We did not stop an entire team, two crazy people got what they wanted and now some of the most powerful things to ever exist are running around the islands." That statement darkened everyone's mood.

 

Gladion sighed. "Fine we can take it slowly for now. While our kakunas are being murdered by some random jellyfish creature, let's go nice and slow because we failed to stop a crazy man and a slightly crazier woman." It was evident that Lillie was the only one who picked up on the last sentence of sarcasm because Hau and Moon smiled.

 

"Woo! Finally a break." Moon smiled, hugging Lillie. Gladion rolled his eyes. "You weren't thinking anything like that yesterday. I'm pretty sure if you had the right equipment you would've stabbed every Aether employee and strangled Faba to death. I would've been ok with that, but Hau probably wouldn't approve." Lillie giggled at the thought and Hau scoffed. "I mean of course I wouldn't approve, those people could have loving families!" "So," Gladion interupted. "We can kill anyone without a loving family." "Does that mean we can kill mother?" Gladion looked shocked that his sister of all people said it, but then everyone broke down laughing.

 

The laughter died down and Gladion and Lillie exchanged glances. "We're gonna have to go back for her, aren't we?" Gladion asked and Lillie responded with a quiet nod. "We can't just leave her there, she could die. We don't know what the heck those monsters do." Gladion hissed quietly. "Would serve her right to be torn apart by them." They both became awfully silent, an awkwardness held in the air.

 

Hau broke the silence with another concern on everyone's mind. "Hey Lillie, Nebby's going to be alright, right?" The girl's breathing practically stopped. "I-I don't know. Nebby's not dead yet, but-" Tears fled Lillie's eyes. Moon cuddled her in reassurance. "I promise everything will be ok. Hau and Gladion and you and I, we'll save everyone." Lillie sniffled and returned the embrace. Hau and Gladion joined in, turning it into a group hug.

 

The ship ride was quiet. The moon shining on their next destination. Lillie and Hau already fast asleep and Gladion was driving. "Moon," The blonde started, locking eyes with the girl. "Do you really believe that things will get better?" She silently nodded. Gladion smiled, not his edgy angsty teen smile, but a grin rivaling Hau's.

 

"Ugh I hang out with too many optimists, I think it's spreading to me." Moon nodded again this time followed by a yawn and she started snuggling next to Lillie. Gladion turned to the window, Poni Island in sight. "Break her heart and Null will have a new chew toy." He murmured, going back to his nature. Moon laughed quietly whispering "Don't hurt Hau or you're dead." She then began slowly drifting off to sleep to join her other two friends.

 

Gladion parked near the dock before slumping next to his unconscious companions. He could of woken them up and walked five feet to a pokemon center, but with all the chaos going on they might not be able to hang out together again. Passing out in a boat after the leader of a corrupt organization almost kills your sister's pet wasn't ideal, not in the slightest. But moments like these really defined their journey, and none of them would want it any other way.


End file.
